Digimon: Rise of Wrath
by The Defiant Devi Satos
Summary: A new threat is rising in the digital world but it is not only affecting the digidestiend world but also severeal other worlds. This threat is resurrecting past enemies to fight the digdesitend and new enmeis shall appear humans and digimon. New allies shall also appear. Will the darkenss be defeated or will the darkenss win! Pairings TaiXsora...DaviXKari OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

A.N: so this is my idea for a Digimon story I'm kind of stuck on ,my DBZ story and I've been getting into Digimon forums made a few OC's so I thought I'd try this out and see how far I could get with a Digimon's story I hope you like it. the first few chapters is going to be the main cast with a few OC's that I make up a plan on intruding a couple of my Main OC's later on I hope you guys and girls like it. Pease Read and Review but no flamers constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Digimon: Rise of Wrath**

Chapter One

New Egg

" Talking"

_"thinking"_

A/N: something I realized when writing this is if you imagine the characters actually saying and do what I write it makes my story even better.

Chapter 1

Diaboromon`s hoard of his copies had been all destroyed leaving him alone to face Omnimon. Every time Omnimon, Tai and Matt would get a lock on his location was still too fast for them even now and they were running out of time. The missile was going to impact in under 30 seconds it was now or never.

"_WE HAVE THE POWER WE JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME. WILLIS WAS RIGHT WE HAVE TO FIND SOMEWAY TO SLOW HIM DOWN" _ thought Izzy. Izzy realized what he needed to do "the emails if they slowed us down they should do the same to Diaboromon's keep sending them kids_" _Izzy began typing away at his computer about to deliver the biggest spam bomb in the history of the microchip

"YOU GOT MAIL" shouted Izzy pressing the enter key delivering the mail to Diaboromon getting immediate resultsDiaboromon began to move slower than a Windows XP

"there he is" shouted Tai pointing at Diaboromon still lagging from the mail

"10 seconds left" said Tai as Omnimon began charging at Diaboromon

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" said Tai as Omnimon stabbed Diaboromon

"Connection…Terminated….Willis" said Diaboromon as he dererzed

Tai and Mat found themselves back in the real world. Tai and Matt fell out of the computer screens landing on the floor of their server locations. Tai landed on Izzy squashing the life out of him Matt Narrowly avoided T.K. but knocking the barbers legs out making him fall on his back.

"sorry about that" said mat getting up "thanks for letting us use your computer" with a nervous grin on his face

"any...anytime kid" said the Barber

"Tai get off of me" said Izzy

Tai look up at Izzy " THE BOMB" shouted Tai scrambling to the balcony dragging Izzy along with him

Tai and Izzy where hanging onto the balcony railings looking for the bomb and sure enough there it was crashing in the river splashing water everywhere.

"I'm... about... to barf " said Izzy looking like he was about to explode

" Wait 'til you try the cake " said Tai looking exhausted

"hello there hey are you fellas there " said Gennai

"Gennai" said Tai scrambling back to Izzy's computer seeing Gennai along with Biyomon, Agumon and Tentomon

"hey Tai is Izzy alright" asked Tentomon

Tai looked back and saw Izzy had begun expelling the remains of his mothers recipes through his mouth. "nothing permanent Tentomon but he'll hopefully have leant his lesson about my mother's recipes" said Tai

"oh boy" said Tentomon

"now's not the time...Tai did it work is your world safe" asked Gennai

"Gennai it worked...it worked we did we saved the world" said Tai ecstatic

"great but I'm afraid there's another matter to deal with one that was just brought to my attention" said Gennai

"WHAT it's not Diaboromon is it" said Tai looking concerned

"no Tai it's something else it's about your problem with Sora" said Biyomon

"what how do you know about that" asked Tai

"we know everything that goes on between you DigiDestined and you need to fix what you've done right now" said Biyomon "or I will come there and peck you till there's nothing left to peck"

"easy now Biyomon he doesn't fully understand what's going on" said Agumon

"well he should it's obvious to everyone but these two how they feel about each other" said Biyomon

"what are you guys talking about" asked tai

"you know I think I left the water running so I better go" said Tentomon leaving the digital room.

"Tai you have to go to Sora right now and apologize you hurt her feelings" said Biyomon

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings Biyomon I was just trying to give her a gift that wasn't so obvious" said Tai

"what do you mean obvious Tai" asked Agumon

Tai walked over to the air vent behind the bookshelf and opened it up. Tai took out a small box pink box and walked back to the computer.

"what's that Tai" asked Agumon

"this is what I wanted to give Sora but was to chicken to do" Tai opened up the box revealing a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket

"_fancy_ ...I bet that what's the expression set you back a few bucks" said Gennai

"yeah all my allowance money for the past 6 months and what I made coaching soccer this summer but it would have been worth it if I could have just gave it to her" said Tai

"its...never...too late...Tai" said Izzy in-between his spitting and coughing

"he's right Tai it's never too late to give her the right gift come on buddy go do it" said Agumon

"I don't know about this guys" said Tai

"you can face evil Digimon but you can't face a girl" said Gennai

"yeah well this is Sora she's...she's different" said Tai

"Tai Sora's a true friend and she always will be no matter what but you need to fix this right now and give her that gift" said Agumon

"your right I got to give this to her" said Tai

"and tell her how you feel already will ya " said Biyomon "if you don't she'll probably end up with Matt and I don't want to have to listen him tune his guitar all day when I come visit"

"how I feel" said Tai looking down in his hands :"_how do I feel_" pondering what those words meant he heard the door open revealing Kari followed by a boy.

The boy with a blue jacket that wearing blues jeans, he had short spiky brown hair, and a pair of goggles slightly similar to the ones Tai's on his forehead, both of the two kids were breathing heavily. Kari dropped to the ground almost hitting a pile of books but was caught by boy. He leaned her against the pile of books then collapsed himself.

"I...I told you...I would...get ...you here...Kari" said the boy smirking

"thank ...thank you...Davis" said Kari "what...do...you ...need me ...for Tai" as she tried to stand up but failed falling back ward if she hit her against the wall it would no doubt hurt. but she was saved by the boy now known as Davis yet again.

Davis helped Kari back to the ground and held onto even after she was regained her composure. there was no doubt that Davis was madly deeply puppy dog in love with Kari and it was because of how he looked at Kari that made Tai know how he felt about Sora.

"oh my god it's so simply well it's not but I can't believe I didn't realize this before…I'm such an idiot" said Tai standing up as he ran out of the room shouting back "THANKS KARI BY THE WAY THE WAY THE PROBLEM I TRIED TO TELL YOU ABOUT HAS BEEN TAKEN CARE OF SO YOU CAN GO BACK OT THE PARTY"

"oh come on" said Kari passing out on Davisshoulder instantly making him grin and blush

"Tai...Tai hello were still here you know" said Agumon

"who was that" said Davis looking around the room for the source of the sound

"that was Agumonhe's Tai's Digimon" mumbled Kari

"what's a Digimon" asked Davis

"its short for Digital monster we come from the digital world where..." said Agumon being cut off by Gennai

"that enough he'll learn in due time now how do I shut this thing off" said Gennai fumbling with his terminals console

"I got it Gennai" said Izzy now having regained his composure and walked back into the room

"please do Izzy I hope to see you soon" said Gennai

"okay bye Gennai" said Izzy closing the chat with Gennai but quickly noticed something strange...his computer flagged an unknown user trying to access his personal files specifically those pertaining to the Digimon. Someone was trying to hack Izzy's computer.

Tai dashed past his mom and the burnt cake in her hands and ran into his room. Tai quickly changed out of his blue shirt applying deodorant to his armpits tried to flatten his hair down but it only popped back up after every time he moved the brush. Tai doused his mouth with mouth wash and gurgled 5 times before spitting out the mouthwash. Tai put on his best dress shirt and pants both were black. the shirt was a long sleeve traditional shirt. Tai chose to go with an dark blue Tai but as he tried to put it on he forgot he didn't know how to tie a tie.

"mom..MOM" said Tai

"what is it sweetie" said Mrs. Kamiya entering the room and eyeing Tai "my my Tai who you getting all dressed up for"

"mom its not important I just need help with the Tie" said Tai

"sure Tai I'll help you with your tie" said Mrs. Kamiya adjusting the Tai and fitting it properly on her son

"so your finally going to give Sora her real gift" said Mrs. Kamiya

"how did you know about that" said Tai blushing

"sweetie I'm a mother I know everything that goes on in this house " said Mrs. Kamiya " I think it's about time you tell her how you feel I mean just how many times a month do you two fight over the silliest thing"

"what's that supposed to mean" said Tai

"sweetie obviously you two can't express how you feel to each other yet so your constantly upset about that so you constantly take it out on each other in your fights" said Mrs. Kamiya

"I never realized that happened a lot" said Tai

"hey cheer up son now go out there and get that girl before god forbid Mat does" said Mrs. Kamiya

"why does everyone keep saying that" said Tai

"well who else is there…There's Joe but let's face it he's in love with school. Then there's Izzy but he's practically married to his computer. T.K but he's too young. You and Matt are the most likely choices for her so please do something about this I want grandchildren before I die" said Mrs. Kamiya

"um well that's great mom about the grandchildren but I just want to give her this gift and say I'm sorry" said Tai

"alright son there you go" said Mrs. Kamiya finishing adjusting his tie

"well I better go mom" said tai

"good luck son" said Mrs. Kamiya hugging tai "by the way you should get Sora some roses"

Tai broke free of his mother's grip and ran out of his room but stopped in the door way.

"but she's allergic to roses and her favourite flower are lily's " said Tai

"then get her some lily's " said Mrs. Kamiya

"right...by the way mom Izzy might need to go to the emergency room and Kari's passed out in dads office" said Tai rushing out of the apartment

Tai ran down his floor to the staircase and proceeding to go down three stairs at a time. As Tai rushed down the apartment complex a satellite was focusing on the Apartment complex surrounding area. The camera focused on Tai as he came running out into the streets and running to the nearest Flower Vendor.

The Pentagon

"that's just some kid focus on the crash site of the missile" said a supervisor to the technician operating the camera

"I know but that kid looks familiar" said the technician

"move on to the crash site now" said his supervisor being very irritated

"yes sir" said technician

The satellite was being by a technician in the pentagon all the way back in America. Behind the technician stood an elderly man in his 50's. The man was Caucasian bald, had a beer belly, very pale skin. Beside the men stood three agents.

On the left of the elderly man was a young agent who looked to be in his twenties. This agent was name Agent Roy. Roy was a well built, 6ft tall, bald,

Agent carter to the right of the old man was a man in his late 30's he had military style haircut, blond hair, athletic, wore the same black pant and suit jacket with a white undershirt and red tie. Agent.

To the right of Agent Carter stood Agent Jensen a strong independent female agent with short brown hair. Agent Jensen had an athletic body, was short not taller than 5.5, she wore the same suit as the other two agents and old man.

"sir this is the area where the missile dropped and it is the same area where we tracked the server of those kids. Unfortunately we were not able to get a lock on his location but we can narrow it down by the process of elimination" said technician

"excellent…Agents you are going to Japan" said the old man "this digital threat must be assessed and I want a full report on what transpired"

"sir what's our cover" said agent Carter

"no cover you are going as agents we will be working closely with the Japanese government " said the old man "since this almost caused a globalnuclear catastrophe our countries will work together to assess this digital threat and how best to counter it"

"sir what is the threat" asked agent Jensen

The old man walked over to the computer monitor and brought up the image of Diaboromon

'that is the threat digital monsters or Digimon" said the old man "these creatures are a threat to our world we need to find out where they come from so we can defend ourselves properly. This is not the first time they have threatened our world" said old man "also the president wants to know if there are any military applications of these Digimon"

"sir I volunteer to lead this mission I have the best skills necessary to attain success" said agent Roy

"no Agent Carter is taking the lead on this mission" said old man "Carter I want you find out how these monsters come to our world by any means necessary and I mean any means necessary"

"sir I will do my best" said Agent Carter trying his best not to smirk he never did like that agent Roy he was too young and brash

"sir what resources will we have" asked agent Jensen

"your contact with the Japanese government an agent(looks at document in his hand) Akira will supply with whatever you need" said old man

"sir do you have any other information valid to the mission" asked Agent Carter

"yes it seems these Digimon chose children and these children know everything about the Digimon. These children will lead us to the Digimon you are to find out who these children are and as I said before by any means necessary find these Digimon" said the old man

"sir their children we can't hurt children" said Carter

"Carter if you have a problem with doing anything to save the world then I suggest you leave now and I'll appoint Roy to the mission head" said the old man

Agent carter knew that he couldn't let Roy lead the mission because if he didn't there's no way those children would come out of this unscathed "it's fine sir by any means necessary" said agent Carter

"excellent now get going your jets waiting" said the old man as he turned around looking back at the monitor focused on the Apartment complex now swarming with Japanese military.

The three agents walked out of the room in order of rank. carter took the lad Jensen followed close behind with Roy in the rear.

"let's make one thing clear right now we are not torturing children and I don't want to hear any arguments" said Carter

"I got no problem with that boss" said Jensen

" we're orders to do whatever it takes so a few kids get a few scars and broken bones it's for the greater good" said Roy

Carter turned back and glared at Roy

"this is my Operation you'll do as your told or you find yourself assigned to Alaska for the rest of your natural life" said Carter turning back down the hallway

"whatever" said Roy

Back in The Apartment Complex

Tai ran past the huge crowd gathered around the missile landing site in the river. Tai pushed himself through the crowed looking for the flower cart that was always present by the river. Tai finally saw the flower cart, he might have stepped on a few peoples toes but he managed to make his way through the crowd.

Mr. Hana operated the flower stand and he has done so for all of Tai's life. Mr. Hana was an elderly man in his 80's covered in wrinkles was balding in several spots on his head, had arthritis in nearly all his limbs. Nevertheless everyday he still showed up at his flower cart looking to help out young and old lovers tell their partner just how much they care for them.

"Hello there Tai do you want the usually roses for your mother...hey what are you doing here it's not your mothers birthday yet is it" asked Mr. Hana

"no I want to buy a bouquet of lily's please" said Tai

"my my Tai its about time you stopped by" said Mr Hana picking out a Bouquet of lily's "you know flowers are a good way to say you're sorry and I bet Sora's going to love these"

"how do you know about what's going on with me and Sora" said Tai

"you just told me so and I know that Sora's favourite flowers are lily's, she hasn't been happy these past few days and she keeps mumbling under her breath "stupid Tai" although she's always saying that " said Mr. Hana

"your very perceptive for an old man...no offence" said Tai

"none taken" said Mr Hana handing him the bouquet " listen kid I remember when I was young and I met my wife. We would fight often because of silly things and I was never good at expressing my emotions so she almost gave up on me. She was going to go far far away from home and only then did I realize how I felt." said Mr. Hana

"how did you feel" asked Tai

"like I couldn't bare to be without her and I was willing to do anything for her" said Mr. Hana "everyone has a battle that they have to fight whether it's for love, friendship or what is right there's no avoiding this have to decide are you brave enough to risk everything or are you going to just lay down and let other people make your decisions for you"

"was it worth it Mr. Hana fighting for your wife" said Tai

" it was worth every damn second we had till the day she passed on god rest her soul" said Mr Hana

" thanks for the advice Mr. Hana...How much do I owe you" asked Tai pulling out his wallet

"Tai just go tell that girl how sorry you are that's my price" said Mr Hana

"right thank you" said Tai

Tai turned back to run to the apartments as he pushed himself through the crowed a loud rumble could be heard. Tai and the crowed all turned back to see military helicopters flying towards the neighbourhood. along with Black Hummers and SUV's swarming the streets of the neighbourhood. The vehicles stopped outside the neighbourhood and the soldiers stepped out dressed in black tactical armour carrying assault rifles. Men and women in black suits stepped out of the SUV's and began ordering the soldiers around.

Tai continued to run back to the Terrace and tried to run between a squad of soldiers but was stopped by the squad leader

"FREEZE" shouted the squad leader raising his rifle

Tai stopped in his tracks putting his arms in the hair with the pink box in his right and the flowers in his left. A newscoptor flew overhead surveying the area focusing on the soldiers pointing their guns at Tai.

In the Takenouchi apartment Sora stood dumbfounded looking at the unfolding scene on the TV. Sora could see clearly Tai was being held at gunpoint by a squad of soldiers. in his hands was a bouquet of flowers and there was something in his left but she couldn't make it out.

"Stupid Tai's going to get himself killed" said Sora running out the door

In the Kamiya home Izzy was busy trying to Erasa all record of his use of the Kamiya wifi and erasing all the data connecting the Kamiya internet server to the battle with Diaboromon. Someone was trying to track the source of the Digimon, Izzy had already erased all of the barbers computer records eliminating him from the government or whoever who looking for Tai and Matt.

"come on...come on Prodigious...yes got it " said Izzy as he finally beat the tracking hackers attempt to access his computer

"OH MY GOD" screamed Mrs. Kamiya

Izzy severed his laptop from the internet and logged of then ran out of the room followed by the now awakened Kari and Davis.

"what is it Mrs. Kamiya

" Tai's going to be shot" she said being hysterical looking at the seem video feed Sora looked at.

"wow soldiers in our neighbourhood why are they here" said Davis

"because of the missile that dropped like 15 minutes ago" said Izzy " that's amazing response time"

"yeah amazing ...amazing that they're going to shoot my boy" said Mrs. Kamiya

Tai stood frozen still he didn't want to get shot but he didn't want to miss his chance to say he was sorry to Sora. Tia looked around and saw all the witnesses in the crowed were frozen in place to cared to move.

"I'm just trying to tell a girl how sorry I am will you let me through" said Tai lowering his hands

"this area is off limits. it's to be quarantined until further notice your girlfriend will have to wait now step back..or else:" said the squad leader griping his weapon tighter

"no now let me through I live here and I have plans" said Tai stepping forward

"I SAID STEP BACK" said the squad leader

The soldiers finger wrapped itself around the trigger preparing to fire at the unarmed advancing hostile.

"SOLDIER LOWER YOUR WEAPON NOW" shouted one of the black suited males

"sir this kid is refusing to back away from quarantine" said the squad leader

"THERE WILL BE NO CASULTIES" shouted the same agent

"sir he's trying to enter the complex I don't know if he lives here or if he's part of the threat we have to treat him as a hostile" said squad leader

"TAI" shouted a familiar female voice

Tai looked up knowing who made that sound

"SORA" shouted Tai as he ran past the distracted soldiers

"he broke quarantine...open fire" shouted the squad leader

The soldiers took up firing positions setting their sights on Tai as he ran into the apartment complex. The agent who stopped them before closed the gap between him and the solders in seconds blocking Tai from their field of view.

"I SAID NO CASULTIES LOWER YOUR WEAPONS HE'S A TEENAGER FOR FUCKS SAKE" shouted the agent grabbing the rifle out of the squad leaders hands

Tai continued running back to the Terrace running faster than he did when he scored the winning goal at the national soccer championships. Tai jumped the first four steps on the staircase but tripped on the fifth coming crashing down on his face.

"TAI" shouted Sora she reached Tai and dropped beside him

Tai raised his head and looked at Sora and realized he had no idea what he was going to say

"hhh...hi Sora" said Tai

Sora was suffering from the same shyness as Tai

"hhh...hi Tai" said Sora

Sora looked down at the flowers giving Tai and idea of what to say

" Sora these are for you I know how you love lily's" said Tai lifting up the flowers

Sora blushed a deep crimson red along with Tai and took the flowers form his hand. Sora brought them up to her nose and inhaled their scent.

"how'd you remember that" she asked

"how could I not and Sora I'm sorry about what I said I really do like your hat " said Tai

"it's okay I do wear a hat a lot and I got your email " said Sora grinning

"YOU DID" said Tai looking even more embarrassed "how was the ending"

"I thought it was very sweet" said Sora

" I love the way your hair is Sora don't...um don't ever change unless you want to change...I mean your perfect the way you are" said Tai stumbling on his words once more

"thanks Tai...what's that" said Sora pointing at the pink box in Tai's hand

"um...well" said Tai as he pushed himself back to his feet then sat down beside Sora " this is what I wanted to give you for your birthday but I was to scared but I'm not afraid anymore Sora" said Tai opening the box revealing the necklace to Sora

Sora was surprised at Tai's gesture. there in the box was the beautiful silver necklace with the heart shaped locket.

"it's beautiful Tai" said Sora

"not...not as much as you Sora" said Tai

"thank you Tai" said Sora

Sora's dream was coming true Tai was finally telling her how he felt about her and it seemed that he was just as into her as she was into him.

"here let me put it on" said Tai

"okay " said Sora

Tai wrapped the locket around Sora's neck and connected it in the back. The locket fit Sora perfectly coming down in front of her shirt below her neck. Sora felt the heart locket and opened it revealing a picture of Tai and Sora on the day they left for Summer Camp. Tai had one arm wrapped around Sora and had the biggest grin on his face while Sora's face was so red and you could tell she must have been giggling.

"Tai...this...this is so sweet" said Sora

"well I just wanted to show you how much I feel about you" said Tai

"how do you feel" asked Sora "_please say you like me_"

"I...I like you Sora...I like you a lot" said Tai "_this is your chance so take it" thought Tai_

Tai leaned his head forward towards Sora's. Tai moved ridiculously slow so slow that Sora couldn't wait any longer. Sora grabbed hold of Tai's face and planted a quick kiss on his kept her lips on Tai's for a good 15 seconds and when she brought her face back she giggled at what she saw. Tai was dumbstruck, he had a slight grin on his face and was giggling so was Sora. neither spoke they didn't know what to say after what just happened.

"Sora...will...will you be...be...will you" said Tai stuttering on his words

"be your girlfriend" said Sora "_please let that be what he wants"_

"yes" said Tai looking like he was about to pass out

"yes tai...YES YES YES" Said Sora grabbing hold of Tai in a tight hug forgetting that she was a Tomboy

"thank god" said Tai hugging Sora tightly

Tai and Sora were in heaven right now they had both finally gotten how they felt about each other off their chests. they had kissed. They are now hugging each other and nothing could tear them apart from that perfect moment.. Or so they thought.

"cough"

Tai and Sora looked up and saw the same agent form before who saved Tai's life and behind him with a squad of soldiers.

"sorry to interrupt " said the Man

"who are you" said Tai standing up and blocking Sora protectively

"I'm Agent Akira I have some questions for you residents...where are your parents" asked Agent Akira

"my mom's out right now ...um what's this about" said Sora still dazed about the kiss

"The missile that crashed into the river nearby" said Agent Akira

"oh right the missile...so how's that going" said Tai vey awkwardly

"tell you what kids I'll let you go back to your apartments" Said agent Akira Turing to Sora "since your mothers out go to your _boyfriends_ home"

"yes sir" said Sora standing up and grabbed Tai's hand pulling him with her up the staircase

"right thanks Mr. and thanks for saving my life back there" said Tai

"no problem kid" said Agent Akira turning back to the soldiers "alright I want a squad on every floor. No one is to leave this complex anyone tries to leave restrain them but do not harm them do this for every building in the district I want this place fully searched by dawn"

Tai and Sora proceed back up the staircase to the Kamiya apartment

"so tai what's going on " asked Sora

"well I think I might have died and gone to heaven" said tai still grinning from that kiss

Sora tried not to blush but didn't do a very good job of it "not what I meant tai but thanks" said Sora "what happened with the missile"

"well you see there was this digi egg on the internet…" said tai being cut off by Sora

"on the internet how" asked Sora

"I don't know how it got there but anyway a virus corrupted the egg and caused the Digimon to hatch and digivolve faster than anything I've ever seen before" said tai

"what happened" asked Sora

"well me , Matt, T.K, Izzy, Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Patamon all tried to fight this corrupted Digimon. We even had to use our crests but it was useless because he digivolved again into a Digimon named Diaboromon" said Tai" and while this was going on Diaboromon was causing trouble in our world like taking out the phone lines and launching those missile

" what did this Digimon want" asked Sora

"I don't know but in the end WarGreymon and WereGurruomon were beaten badly and it was my fault but still they kept going. Diaboromon didn't exactly play fair he made copies of them and there were millions of them and hurt out Digimon. It was so painful watching WarGreymon being in so much pain that I couldn't do anything then…then me and matt somehow became digital. We entered the internet" said tai

Sora didn't know what to say if only she had answered Tai's call maybe she and Biyomon could have helped

"I'm sorry tai I should have took your call maybe it wouldn't have been so hard if I wasn't so selfish" said Sora

Tai stopped and looked at Sora "Sora don't blame yourself for this you had a right to be mad at me and beside we stopped the evil Digimon" said Tai

"how "said Sora

"WarGreymon and WereGurruomon they combined I'm not sure how. Anyway the digivolved into a Digimon called Omnimon and he destroyed all the copies of Diaboromon then we destroyed the original Diaboromon" said tai

"is that everything" said Sora

"actually no after the missile crashed in the river Kari, her friend and our Digimon helped me realize how I…I felt about you and then I went to get some flowers and then I got stopped by those soldiers and you know the rest" said Tai

"right...by the way tai I have something to tell you" said Sora

"what" asked tai

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED" said Sora punching Tai's shoulder it really hurt

"okay Sora I won't'…but I did it for you" said tai

"darn'it Tai how do you do that" said Sora

"how do I do what" said tai looking confused

"how do you always make any situation no matter what better" said Sora

"I don't know it must be one of my many skills" said Tai

"must be" said Sora

"here we are" said Tai opening to door to his home

The first thing that happened was Mrs. Kamiya wrapping her arms around Tai in a power hug that could rival Greymons grip.

"oh my baby boys alive" screamed Mrs. Kamiya

"mom….can't…..breath" said Tai

"Tai don't you ever be so stupid again" she screamed yet again

"mom I had to find Sora and apologize" said Tai

"hi Mrs. Kamiya" said Sora smiling ear to ear

Mrs. Kamiya released tai from her grip and looked at the two preteens " oh have you two made up now" said

"you can say that" said Sora looking down at her feet

Mrs. Kamiya noticed the liys in Sora's hand and the necklace around her neck and knew that tai must have been successful

"so are you two…" asked Mrs. Kamiya

"are we what" said Tai

"you know …._together_" said Mrs. Kamiya

"MOM" shouted Tai out of utter embarrassment

At this moment Izzy walked into the room and decided to save Tia and Sora

"hey Tai we better go finish up that history assignment" said Izzy

"what assignment" saidTai looking confused

"you know that assignment we've been working on all day" said Izzy waving for tai and Sora to follow him

"right mom we got to finish this assignment" said Tai

"oh so that's what you two have been doing all day" said . Kamiya

"yep mom that's what we've been doing and by the way government agents and soldiers are going to be stopping by soon to ask us some questions about that missile" said Tai

"what missile sweetie" asked Mrs. Kamiya

The three preteen Digidenteds jaws all dropped

"mom didn't you hear about the missile or see it you know out the window it is kind of crashed in the river like 200 ft from the apartment complex" said Tai

" I guess I was so busy making your cake" said Mrs. Kamiya

"right mom ...we got to go" said Tai still shocked how his mother missed a missile landing so close to their home

"okay hey Tai Sora congratulations I knew you two would get together eventually" said Mrs. Kamiya

"you two are dating now" said Izzy looking surprised "I guess anything's possible

"what's that supposed to mean" shouted Tai

"well to be honest tai I thought Sora would eventually move on to matt as her crush but I suppose there's still time" said Izzy

"shut up Izzy" said Tai smacking Izzy's head

"ouch" said Izzy rubbing his forehead "I guess I deserved that"

"let's get going Izzy before I smack you to" said Sora

"oh love makes you do crazy things" said Mrs. Kamiya

Tai and Sora both tried to ignore that statement but they had a hard time concealing the smiles on their face and the red tint spreading across their cheeks.

Izzy sat back down in front of his laptopand loggedback on Tai and Sora sat crossed legged beside each other. Sora was very close to Tai making her feel a little uncomfortable but tai sensing this placed his hand over her hand making her smile.

"alright cut it out you two" said Izzy annoyed "jeez you've been together 5 minutes and already making me sick"

"whatever Izzy now what is it we don't have a history assignment were on break right now" said Tai

"I know that's our cover for why I've been here all day plus this is the regular assignment that the history teach assigns in the fall so it's done already. " said Izzy " why are we doing this well the soldiers are looking for the source of the battle on the internet" saidIzzy

"how do you know that" asked Sora

"because someone tried to access my computer and not 20 minutes later the streets were filled with soldiers and the Men In Black" said Izzy

"did they find out you were in my apartment" asked tai

"no i was able to sever the connection and kicked them out of my computer and I've erased all records of your homes internet connection to the battle all we have to do is stick to our cover story" said Izzy

Izzy opened a file on his computer title "Indigenous Peoples and common misfortunes that have befallen them"

"here read this Tai" said Izzy handing him his laptop

"why" said tai looking confused

"that's our history project you should know some parts of it and remember its extra credit" said Izzy

"you just happen to have an extra report on your laptop" said Tai " why am I not surprised"

"what I like to do a little extra work least I'm not obsessed like Joe" said Izzy

"true" said tai nodding his head in agreement

"so Izzy what's all going on are we at war with anyone because of the missile" asked Sora while Tai began scrolling down the document

"actually the complete opposite our governments working hand in hand with the American government they even have CIA agents on the way here to help" said izzy

"Izzy I've read about a page of this and I'm already lost" said tai

"oh come on tai it's not that hard" said Izzy face palming himself

"I don't even understand half this stuff Izzy can't you just explain it to me" said Tai

"can't I'm busy trying to find out more about Diaboromon's origins we got to know where he came from and who made him so we can prevent something like this from ever happening again" said Izzy putting on his headphones drowning out all outside forces as he typed ferociously away at his computer

"IZZY...IZZY...IZZY I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU" shouted Tai "oh what's the point" as he let himself fall on his back.

Sora turned herself over laid beside him on her stomach

"come on Tai don't give up here I'll help you" said Sora

"thanks Sora I'm glad one of us is smart" said Tai looking a little disappointed in himself

"hey don't' talk like that your very smart Tai" said Sora brushing a strand of hair out of Tai's face

Tai instantly felt better hearing Sora complement him "thanks Sora it really means a lot coming from you" said Tai

"you're welcome" said Sora playfully kissing Tai on the cheek

At that moment the door opened revealing the now awake Kari followed by her friend Davis

" Tai that's so disgusting" said Kari

"buzz off Kari why don't you and your boyfriend go outside" said Tai

"were not ..I mean...were not boyfriend and girlfriend were,...were just friends " said Davis scratching he back of his head very nervously

"yeah exactly were just friends" said Kari not noticing the obvious crush Davis has for her

"hey can I play that game you had on earlier" asked Davis

"what game" said tai looking confused

"the one about Digimon I'd like to make my own digital monster...funny I never heard about any game like that" said Davis very excited

"KARI" shouted Tai and Sora

"I didn't tell him anything he just overheard Agumon while you left the link on with Gennai

and by the way why did you guys leave it on" said Kari

"I was in a hurry I had something to do" said Tai

"yeah That was so cool you were running up to those soldiers then you just stopped but then kept on running past them. when I grew up I want to be just like you" said Davis

"well thanks" said Tai

"we got to study so if you guys want to play on dads computer you can go right ahead and do it" said Tai

"okay" said Kari "come on Davis " pulling Davis with her into the chair

"now Tai let's begin with genocide of the people of East Timor by Indonesia" said Sora as she began to ramble off information that made sense to Tai

Hours later the agents had just reached Kamiya's floor. Tai and Sora had just finished the report on indigenous people and Kari had fallen asleep in the computer chair while Davis kept on looking up Soccer players. Kari rested her head on Davis shoulder it was so cute. Izzy was confirming with his mother and father or at least his adoptive parents if it would be okay to stay the night.

"alright mom yeah no I know but I don't think I can leave because I'm kind of a person of interest right now for this missile thing" said Izzy

"what does that mean" replied Mrs. Izumi

"mom it doesn't mean I know anything it just means that because I was here that I might know something about the missile...which I don't of course" said Izzy

"sure you do (sarcastically)...fine stay there tonight but I want you home as soon as that quarantine is lifted" said Mrs. Izumi

"right mom I understand" said Izzy "goodbye" hanging up the phone

"she said yes" asked Tai finishing up with the report

"yeah she said it was okay that I stayed over not that I'd have much of a choice" said Izzy

"yeah those soldiers don't look like their leaving soon" said Izzy looking out the window

"GUYS SUPPER... I MADE LIVER STICKS" shouted Mrs. Kamiya

Kari's eye shot open but couldn't see.

"_what's blocking my sight" _thought Kari feeling the thing beside her

"Kari that tickles" said Davis chuckling

Kari looked up seeing she had been resting her head on Davis, her cheeks instantly blushed. She always had a secret crush on Davis even before they officially met but like some other member of her family (Tai) she had a hard time recognizing those types of feelings. She remembered when they first met Davis was playing soccer in the park with some friends a girl with purple hair, a boy with dark hair and his sister Jun.

_Flashback_

_(Kari's POV)_

"Davis come on play fair" said Jun as Davis passed scored a very fair goal on her yet again

"I am playing fair sis you just stink at goal" said Davis

"why you little brat I ought to smack you" said Jun her eyes bulging with rage

"you can't catch me" said Davis mocking his sister

"hey Davis maybe I should switch sides it would only be fair" said Ken

"alright Yolei your on my team now" said Davis

"but can't I be on Ken's team" protested Yolei

"no now come on I got another goal to score on my sis" said Davis grinning just like Tai

I couldn't help but watch I had been having a bad day. Tai yelled at me because I broke his science project by accident and I wanted to feel better. Watching that boy score on his sister very fairly I might add made me happy. reminded me of the gold of days when tai would play soccer with me.

Davis and ken faced off at center, Davis tossed the ball up in the air at center. he and ken fought for the ball but Davis got the ball and began running towards his sister. With quick use of his feet he got past Yolei very easily and Ken on his was back was kind of attacked by Yolei. well attack isn't the right word more like screaming Yolei was so scared of getting hit with Davis ball that she latched on to ken as she as he ran beside her and dragged him down to the ground with her.

"here i come sis" shouted Davis running towards his sister as goal

"bring it on bro" said Jun gritting her teeth

Davis ran along the right side of the field Yolei stayed in the center of the goal. Davis let lose his power rich kick hitting the ball sending it flying past his sister into the top corner of the net. As a result Jun was not happy in fact she was literally hopping mad.

"daren't Davis I told you play fair ...we're going home now because of you" said Jun picking up the ball as she turned to leave

I couldn't take it anymore here was this boy so skilled at soccer scoring fair goals and this girl as calling him a cheater. I ran out screaming "THAT WAS A FAIR GOAL"

The group turned around and saw me running down the hill. I was so mad at that girl that I didn't notice where I was going and tripped over a bag of soccer balls. I skidded across the dirt and grassed cutting my knee a bit. I came to a halt on my bad I was holding my knee which was now bleeding badly and I was in a great amount of pain.

"ouch..ouch ...ouch" I said crying from the sheer pain I felt

"hey don't cry" said the boy with goggles

"I'm not crying..there's ...there's something in my eyes" I said

"oh okay but if you were crying it would be okay" said Davis grinning at me

That grin reminded me so much of my brother instantly cheering me up

"thank you I'm Kari" I Said

"Kari a pretty name for a pretty girl... I'm Davis" said Davis grinning just like Tai

"pretty" I said looking confused "_non ones ever said that to me before_"

"yeah your really pretty...your knee looks kind of bad" said Davis inspecting my knee "Jun do you have a band-aid"

"why she'll be fine lets go" said Jun going through her purse

"GET..A...BAND-AID" shouted Davis to his sister "sorry about that my sister can be kind of mean sometimes"

the other kids walked up and introduced themselves

"hi I'm Yolei" said the purple haired girl

"ken" said the dark haired boy in a cold tone

"guys take a step back she just hurt herself" said Davis pushing his friends back

"get out of my way Davis" said Jun pushing Davis aside "this isn't that bad you should be feeling a lot better now ..here let me put this on" placing the band-aid on Kari's knee

"thanks" said Kari trying to stand up but only fell forward luckily she was caught by Davis

"fine my butt sis she needs to go to a hospital look at that bruise on her leg and its all swelled up already " said Davis

Davis ended up forcing his sister to take me back to my house and once my mother took me to the hospital he showed up once again pulling his sister along with him. Davis has always been there for me since that day whether its helping me study (which ended with me teaching Davis), carrying my backpack and books, teaching me soccer, watching scary movies (he was so cute pretending to not be scared for me) and he even beat up some neighbourhood boys who tried playing keep away with my digivice. Davis has become one of my best friends and we were inseparable no matter what. Although he and T.K don't exactly get along especially since T.K tried to kiss me on the cheek during recess and Davis kicked his soccer ball into T.K's face giving him a nose bleed. I wonder why Davis got so mad it's not like I have feelings for T.K were just friends. I guess I'll have to ask Davis what's bugging him but not now because I'm so embarrassed right now it was strange enough fall asleep on him before but now my brother and two other Digidestined were in the room.

End flashback

(and Kari's POV)

"Kari is said stop that it tickles" said Davis losing control and laughing at Kari's slight touch sending ticklish sensations throughout his body

"stop what" said Kari in a teasing manner continuing to tickle Davis

At that moment the door was opened by Mrs. Kamiya. instantly seeing her two children conversing and having fun with members of the opposite gender and same age group filled her head with thoughts of grandchildren.

"hey love birds suppers ready and I made extra for everyone" said Mrs. Kamiya "liver sticks and spinach and it smells delicious"

Izzy immediately lost his balance and fell on his butt

"please Mrs. Kamiya I don't think my stomach can take anymore" said Izzy

"oh come on Izzy you'll get used to it..you guys better hurry those agents are just down the hall" said Mrs. Kamiya "say Kari what are you and Davis doing on dads computer"

"what are you talking about " said Kari staring at the computer screen now seeing what her mother saw

A digital digi egg began to pass through the computer screening stunning everyone in the room. the egg slowly made its way into the real world and started to take physical shape. The egg was blue and a yellow shaped "V". The egg floated into a very surprised pair of hands Davis's

"what the heck is this" said Davis clutching the Egg

An unmistaken sound that can only be interoperated as someone knocking on the Kamiya's front door.

"trouble that's what" said Tai

End Chapter

A/N: well there it is I hope you guys like it please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello I'd like to thank you for all the reviews and the people who subscribed to my story it's nice and just cause I'm nice I got another chapter for ya...still got my inspiration for my other story so I wrote this and it seems to be going well in my head.

"talking"

'_thought'_

Digimon: Darkness Rising

Chapter 2

Interrogation

Mrs. Kamiya was in a panic she had no idea what to do and what had just happened. Neither of the Digidestined knew how to react somehow this Davis kid got a digi egg what's even worse is the egg began to move.

"guys what is this thing" said Davis looking bewildered at the now shaking egg in his hands

"its...it's a digi egg" said Izzy

The knocking got louder "WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE" said a voice behind the front door

"oh crap" said Tai jumping to his feet "okay Kari you and Davis go to our room and hide in there I will bring you out if need be but try to stay quiet and if that digi hatches keep it quiet"

"what is this thing " asked Davis yet again

"I'll tell you everything Davis" said Kari " this is so exciting now I can tell you about the digi world oh this is so great" Kari was very excited and Davis was very confused

"Quickly now go hide" said Tai dragging Davis and Kari out of the room "Izzy Sora come out here right now"

Izzy and Sora rushed past Mrs. Kamiya and stood beside each other

"alright Izzy Sora take a seat at the table. Mom go to the kitchen I'll open the door. Everyone remain calm" said Tai

"Tai what's going on" said Mrs. Kamiya

"mom i'l explain later but please pretend we are just having a nice dinner and a digi egg did not just came out of the computer" said Tai grinning

"alright then I'll try" said Mrs Kamiya rushing to the oven

"alright here we go" said Tai taking several breaths and opened the door revealing Agent Akira

"I wondered when I'd run into you kid" said Agent Akira

"yeah well here I am" said tai trying to act cool

"don't look so scared kid this is just procedure ..may I come inside " said Agent Akira

"right...Mom we have company" said Tai leading the agent inside

Akira walked past Tai "hello Mrs. Kamiya I am agent Akira I'm going to ask you a few questions" said Agent Akira " I notice your about to eat may I join you?"

"um well...I guess you could join us for dinner" said Mrs. Kamiya

Tai freaks out behind the agent he mouths to his mother "what the hell"

The agent takes a few more steps forward into the kitchen and notices the smell of the liver sticks and spinach

"oh I remember something now I asked one of my subordinates to pick me up a sandwich" said agent Akira thinking for the best excuse to get out of eating that terrible smelling food

"oh okay...um what do you want to ask us" asked Mrs. Kamiya

"hold on" said agent Akira taking a seat at the table then pulling out a tape recorder. he flicked the tape recorder on and pressed record

"Kamiya apartment Family of...how many do you have living here miss" asked Agent Akira

"oh there's me, my housebound, my son Tai and my daughter Kari

Agent Akira stopped the tape and rewound it to before he began to speak then pressed record once more

"Kamiya apartment Family of four and two extra non related youths one male one female. questioning related to missile dropping. Interviewing Agent is Agent Akira will begin immediately." said agent Akira

Agent Akira pulled out notepad with prewritten questions.

"Mrs. Kamiya have you left your home yet today and if you have for how long" asked Agent Akira

"um well I left around 10 to 10:30 this morning to go get groceries then I stayed here for the rest of the day" said Mrs. Kamiya

"mmm...do you have any knowledge related to this missile or the term Digimon?" Agent Akira asked

"Digimon...no I don't believe I've ever heard that term" said Mrs. Kamiya very nervously

If agent Akira was more focus on his job he would have noticed that she but he's interview over a hundred people already and they were all nervous. Some because he's a government agent and some for obvious reasons because of the missile that dropped earlier that day.

"ma'am how long have you lived in this complex" asked agent Akira

"well we lived here since about a month after The Highton View Terrace incident so 8 years" said Mrs. Kamiya

"you were a resident at Highton View terrace 8 years ago" asked agent Akira his interests now peeked

"well we all were Izzy and Sora also lived in Highton View Terrace and they live close by well Sora lives in the complex and Izzy just in another district" said Mrs. Kamiya

"and you kids are all friends" asked Agent Akira

"teenagers we are teenagers not kids and yes we're friends we all go to the same school" said Tai He never liked being called a kid

"pre teen sweetheart sorry kids these days do you have children" said Mrs. Kamiya

"no I do not have children...Mr. Kamiya what were you and your friends doing today" asked agent Akira

"me and Tai were working on a history assignment" said Izzy

"It's the summer " Agent Akira said

" Yeah I'm not very good in school mister so Izzy got his hands on a teachers essay plan and just thought I'd get a head start" Tai said rubbing the back of his had

"okay" agent Akira said turning to Sora "miss what were you doing"

"oh well I was helping my mother out at her store but came home because I wanted to yell at Tai but then I got his email and forgave him and I think you know the rest" said Sora blushing

"oh yes I know the rest" said Agent Akira chuckling to himself turning to Mrs. Kamyia "you said you had a daughter right"

"yeah but she and her friend are ,...what are they doing tai" asked Mrs. Kamiya

"let me check" said Tai opening the door to his room

What Tai saw was Kari and Davis and the now hatched fresh Digimon playing house.

...

Earlier before agent Akira entered the apartment Davis and Kari were rushed into the Kari and Tai's room to hide the egg from the agents. Davis was fascinated with the egg it kept shaking in his grasp and he was shooting a million questions at Kari.

"Kari what's a Digimon? Kari am I holding this right? Kari what's a digi egg? Kari would I make a good parent? Kari why do we have to hide? Kari are you listening to me" asked Davis

"Davis calm down I'm listening to you but I need you to listen to me first" said Kari

"okay Kari whatever you want" said Davis

"okay now listen Davis first off a Digimon is a digital monster from the digiworld" Said Kari taken a pause expecting Davis to speak

"aren't you going to ask what's the digiworld" Kari said

" you said to listen" so I'm going to listen I'm always happy to listen to you Kari you always have something interesting to say" Davis said

"oh well thanks you Davis" said Kari "_wow he's really can be a good listener despite what everyone else say about him..._" thought Kari

"anyway the digital world is another world created from various things from our world such as the computer. the computer creates numerous files and stuff I don't know too much about it but basically Earths technology. Anyway the digi world is field with such interesting stuff like the Digimon. Now there are good Digimon and bad Digimon. I know plenty of good Digimon and I've met my fair share of the bad kind" said Kari

"is that guy going to be a bad or a good Digimon" asked Davis

"you can never tell Davis but usually it's usually determined by the Digimon's code or what experiences they have such as how they are raised its jut the same with people" said Kari

"so who's going to raise this little guy" asked Davis

"you are silly he's your Digimon" said Kari smiling '_ oh Davis I love how naive you are sometimes' _she thought

"ME... but I've never even had a puppy before how can I raise a Digimon" asked Davis

"don't worry Davis you'll do fine" said Kari

"will you help me Kari" said Davis looking up at Kari with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever "this babies going to need a mommy"

"a mommy...I've always wanted to be a mommy. Sure Davis I'll be this digibabies mommy you just have to be its daddy" Kari said

Davis was so happy he jumped right off the bed "YES " shouted Davis

"ssshhhh" said Kari clamping her hand over Davis mouth "you have to be quite Davis" said Kari

"I'm sorry Kari I'm just so excited" said Davis

"it's okay I guess I'm excited to I've never been a mommy before and I guess it could make good practice for when I am a mommy" said Kari

_'just ask her already come on you know you want to' _

"um Kari if your ever become a mommy to a really baby do you think I could be the daddy" asked Davis

"sure Davis I don't see why not" said Kari "_ yea I get time to practice being a mommy and get to see if Davis would be a great daddy...wait why do I care if Davis would be a good Daddy... oh never mind"_

"hey Kari look I think the eggs hatching" said Davis as the egg began to crack

"it is said " Kari sitting down beside Davis

the eggs made a loud popping noise and before Davis and Kari was a little blue Digimon baby fresh from the egg.

"Chibomon,Chibomon,Chibomon,Chibomon,Chibomon,Chibomon,Chibomon" chanted Chibomon

"hiChibomon I'm Kari I'll be your mommy and this is Davis he'll be your Daddy welcome to earth" said Kari smiling

"well hey there little guy" said Davis nodding his head at the little Digimon

The little Digimon giggled at the sound of his "daddy's" voice.

"well now what Kari" asked Davis

"now we practice what it would be like living together you take a sit at the table and I'll make us something in the easy bake oven" said Kari

"okay " said Davis

Davis and Kai began playing house with the new Digimon. Davis was trying to feed the little Digimon something from Kari's easy bake oven while Kari pretended she was cleaning. Tai walked right in and couldn't contain his laughter at this but also his shock of the hatched digi egg

"Kari Davis what are you guys doing" asked Tai

"playing house Tai I'm the mommy and Davis is the daddy it's good practice for when were older" said Kari

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" shouted Tai "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO MY SISTER" as Tai charged into the room and glared intensely at Davis making him cower under Tai. Luckily Kari came to his rescue.

"Oh nothing Tai just a possibility you never know anyway what's up" said Kari

"look the agent wants to see you so go out there and remember do not mention the Digimon" said Tai sweat dropping

"oh of course Tai I was planning on telling him everything but I guess not" said Kari very sarcastically

"Now's not the time for joking Kari go one go outside. I'll stay here and help Davis with the baby just tell him I felt like going to sleep" said Tai

"okay" said Kari "Davis I'll be right back don't worry you can handle the baby" knowing instantly that Davis would be panicking if she left

"but can't do this by myself Kari" said Davis already beginning to panic

"don't worry Davis you can do and remember you'll need the practice for when were older" said Kari as she ran out the door

Davis smiled at that being with Kari and all but he stopped once he noticed Tai was glaring a him again.

"listen up kid and listen good my sister will not be having children till she is marred and the person she marries is going to be successful and responsible and you are not those things yet so don't even think about being with my sister till you do got it" said Tai very menacing like "do you understand"

"yes sir I do and I promise to be all that and more " said Davis

"wha...what...no way you know you're the first guy friend of Kari's who didn't flinch after I gave them that speech even T.K came close to wetting his pants but your...different" said Tai

"i don't scare easily Tai Kari says I'm a lot like you cause I'm really brave" said Davis "that and I'm good at soccer and my goggles"

"you know you're a funny kid you know... listen can you watch the little guy for a bit I have to go to the bathroom" said Tai

"yeah sure" said Davis " like Kari said it will make good practice"

"alight lets tone down the whole you and my sister becoming parents okay" said tai "_ mans that's a little unsettling to hear from a 11 year old interested in my little sister" thought Tai_

Tai left the room heading off to the bathroom leaving Davis along to play with Chibomon. Davis crawled into Kari's bed and placed Chibomon under the covers then tucked him in.

"go to sleep buddy" said

While Kari Made her way out to the kitchen where Agent Akira waited for her.

"hello there" said Agent Akira noticing Kari

"hello there how can I help you" asked Kari

"well I'm just asking some questions related to the missile crashing. what were you doing today" asked agent Akira

"well my friend was throwing a birthday party today and my mom dropped me off before she got groceries. My brother told me to come home a couple hours later so I ran all the way home" said Akira

"why did your brother tell you to come home" asked Agent Akira

"well he said that he needed my help with something but I think it was because of what was happening on the internet" said Kari

"what happened on the internet today anyway" said Mrs. Kamiya

"I cannot go into details ma'am but we suspect a group of individuals attempted to hack into various government networks and tried to destabilize several governments and world trade. We have numerous suspects but we've tracked the signal to one of those people on the internet to this general area"

"well I hope you catch those people you're looking for" Said Mrs. Kamiya

"we will sorry for the inconvenience and Mrs. Kamiya I believe your husband is downstairs he'll be up as soon as the district is cleared but it probably won't be for a few more hours" said Agent Akira

" I'll just save some supper for him" said Mrs. Kamiya

"if it's alright with you I'm going to eat my supper in my room and I'll take Davis's along with me " said Kari

" Davis?" Akira said raising an eyebrow

" oh he's just a friend of my daughters sir" Mrs. Kamiya said

" I need to talk to him" Agent Akira said

" he's..um...sleeping" Kari said '_ oh my god I just lied_'

"very well then...he probably doesn't know anything either" Akira said

"what's Tai doing dear" asked Mrs. Kamiya

"oh he said he had some thinking to do" said Kari

"alright dear and how's that egg project your working on with Davis " said Mrs. Kamiya hinting away

"it's going fine mom I think Davis and I will make a good mommy and daddy" said Kari turning back to her room with two plates in hand

"don't talk like in front of your brother" said Sora

"yeah right Tai will pop a blood vessel" said Izzy " say Mrs. Kamiya you got anymore potato juice"

"m yes dear here ya go" Mrs. Kamyia said pouring him another glass of her potato juice

"you think you would have learnt your lesson by now Izzy" said Sora

" but it's so good" said Izzy chugging down another glass of juice

"well I think that's everything I need to know so thank you for your time" said Agent Kari shutting the tape recorder off and getting to his feet then proceeds towards the door "oh by the way if you have any information that you think might be relevant contact any government agency and they will connect you to my department...good day"

Agent Akira left the apartment and as he closed the door he turned to one of the subordinate agents and said " put them on the list" then proceeded to the next apartment

"well did you think that went well" said Mrs. Kamiya

"i don't know we did kind of slip up in some places like telling him you lived at Highton View Terrace but then again everyone who lived there is already on a government list. we'll just have to wait and see" said Izzy "well if think I'm going to try and get out of her I'll pack my bag up"

"alright I'm going to check on Tai" said Sora

"Sora you better just stay the night I'll call your mother and I'll call Davis mother to" said Mrs. Kamiya " so Sora have you and tai kissed yet?"

"...excuse me I have to go to the little girl's room" said Sora leaving the table trying to hide the blush on her face

...

Back with Davis, Kari and a napping Tai

Davis was sitting at the edge of the bed lost in his own deep thought. he wondered if he could have be a good Digimon parent. Davis was also wondering if Kari would think he was being a good daddy. Davis always based what he was doing on what people thought of him. Kari always told him positive things and since it was Kari he always took her word to heart but there are times when he's told negative things which really bring his positive outlook down. But he keeps those feelings inside masking them with cockiness and faking his faith in himself.

_'man am I doing this right should he be sleeping right no...it is dark out. I hope Kari comes back soon because I have no idea what I'm doing_' thought Davis

"Biyomon please don't peck me I apologized and made up with Sora...I told her how I felt" mumbled Tai in his sleep

'_what's he dreaming about_' thought Davis

As he was thinking about that Kari opened the door using her foot and walked inside instantly making Davis smile.

"hey Davis" said Kari

"hey Kari ...I put him to bed he seemed to be tired" said Davis

"Chibomon , Chibomon, Chibomon, Chibomon" chanted Chibomon

"I'm sure he was Davis no problem here let's give him something to eat" said Kari sitting down beside Davis

"what is that" said Davis pointed at the terrible smelling and looking food he'd ever seen

"that's my mom's liver sticks let's hope he can stomach it but Digimon usually eat anything" said Kari holding the plates out in front of the little Digimon

""FOOD" shouted the little Digimon as he pigged out on the food

"so Kari did that Men In Black agent guy leave" asked Davis

"yeah he's gone" said Kari

"why'd we have to hide him is this guy bad or something" asked Davis

"no he's not bad its just we can't let the world know about Digimon quite yet Davis" said Kari "people might hurt little Chibomon just because they don't understand him"

"I would never let anyone harm him ...or you Kari" said Davis very brave and sincere like

" oh Davis " said Kari turning away to blush "_ Davis can be a hot head sometimes but he says strange things that make me feel strange...I think I get butterflies in my stomach when he does"_

Davis jumped off the bed and began to flex his arms "see my muscles...yeah I work out all the time...I don't got an ounce of fat below my neck"

"oh Davis" said Kari as she started laughing uncontrollably

"what ...what's so funny " said Davis looking confused

"its...its. just you say the funniest things sometimes Davis you're a real funny guy" said Kari suppressing her laughter

"yeah of course I was joking of course it was a joke" said Davis nervously

"yeah sure Davis you are hilarious" said Sora chuckling to herself at the door

"oh hi...yeah I'm pretty funny" said Davis really embarrassed

"you sure are...Tai get up I want to talk to you" said Sora

"I'm tired Sora" said Tai

"fine Tai I was going to give you a kiss when we were done but okay...hey Davis you want to come talk with me" said Sora

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" shouted Kari walking towards Sora with her fists clenched '_why'd I say that' _

"nothing Kari I swear I'm just trying to wake your brother up" said Sora holding her hands out '_wow Kari must really like that Davis_'

"I'M UP" Said Tai darting out of bed pushing his sister back away from Sora '_ wow Kari's small but man she can be really scary_'

"seriously what's going on" said Davis still looking confused

"kid your too young to know about that stuff...especially you Kari" said Tai pointing his finger at Kari

"I don't know what your talking about" said Kari turning around head held high and hands behind her back

"Tai lets go I have to talk to you" said Sora

"alright Sora lets go" said Tai walking towards the door

"Great" said Sora smiling

Tai and Sora walked out to the balcony of the Kamiya residence and Tai being the nice guy helped Sora into a chair.

"my my what a gentlemen" said Sora

"well I had a good friend when I was younger you might know her she told me that the perfect guy for her is a gentlemen, great cook, really brave, plays soccer and his name is Tai Kamiya" said Tai smirking

"oh and who is this girl" said Sora in a teasing manner

"let's see how many girls do I know...there's Mimi...and some girl who always wears a hat" said Tai striking a thinking pose

"stupid Tai" said Sora playfully slapping Tai

"ouch Sora" said Tai pretending to be in pain "so what did you want to talk about"

"well Tai I noticed that the last time a digi egg came out of the computer at your house it lead to an entire city district being demolished by two Digimon and now with all the soldiers around I have a bad feeling"

"I know Sora but just think about it if the digital world opened to release a digi egg I think it's a sign that it will need us once again" said tai " so that means..."

" we can go back and get to see all of our Digimon" said Sora containing her happiness

"yep we'll get to go back soon enough I bet" said Tai

"that's still great Tai but I have a bad feeling I think something might happen back here in the real world" said Sora

"I know what you mean I laid down to think for a bit and I ended up falling alseep man I just can't think...wait if that egg is meant for Davis then where is his digivice it is just like before Sora something's going to happen" said Tai running back into the Kamiya house

"KARI...DAVIS...KARI...DAVIS ...CHIBOMON " Shouted Tai as he ran through his home to his room open the door revealing

"DEMI-VEEMON" shouted a little blue creature

Earlier with Davis and Kari

(Davis POV)

_Davis looked bewildered at what just happened. Tai's girlfriend Sora said she would kiss Tai if he talked other when he said he wanted to sleep she asked me if she and wanted to talk Kari freaked out. Anyway Tai left with his girlfriend leaving me all alone with Kari and this Digimon Chibomon. I wanted to know a little bit more about what happened so I decided to ask Kari._

"Kari um what was that about?" I asked

"nothing Davis don't worry...are you all done Chibomon" Kari said

"Chibomon all done" said Chibomon pushing away the plates of food

"no Kari tell me what that was about why'd you freak out like that on your brothers girlfriend?" I asked

"its...it's..." said Kari '_ why did I do that'_

"it's what" asked Davis sounding concerned

"complicated" said Kari

_Chibomon began to glow a bright blue light. The light filled the room blinding me and Kari I couldn't see much although I think Kari was smiling. The light began to fade and there in Chibomon's place a slightly bigger blue demon with a little white on his chest a "V" on his forehead. He had 4 limbs and weird ears and he said his name was..._

"DEMI-VEEMON" shouted the little guy then he jumped on me

(End Davis POV)

"Kari your right it is complicated" Davis

"Davis...Davis...Davis we got to go man we got to go" Demi-Veemon said

"um how do you know my name" asked Davis

"um you guys told me your names before" Demi-Veemon said sweat dropping "plus I'm your partner Davis I've been sent here to protect you"

"protect me from what?" Davis asked

"That's a good question" said Tai "if your here to protect Davis then are you his Digimon then where's his Digivice"

"I am...I am his Digimon but I'm afraid there's no time for a Digivice" said Demi-Veemon looking around sniffing the air

"why what's going to happen" asked Kari

"something bad real bad...the sovereigns sent me here to protect you kids from a very bad Digimon seeking revenge" said demi-Veemon

"who are the sovereigns exactly" asked Tai

"they protect the Digimon...there the digital ...oh what's the word equ...equ...oh it's at the end of a math question with an "s" at the end of it " said Demi-Veemon

"you mean equals" said Davis

"exactly...gee thanks Davis I was in a real pickle there thanks for helping me out" said demi-Veemon

"no problem you can repay the favour soon enough..." said Davis grinning

"you bet Davis I will..I will I'm your protector..I'm your friend...I am your Digimon" said Demi-Veemon very excited

"who are the sovereigns?" asked Tai sounding very annoyed

"the sovereigns are equal to your gods in the world they watch over the digital world" said Demi-Veemon "there's one for the north...one for the east...on for the west and on for...oh what's the other direction it's goes down and there's a pole named after it"

" south" said Tai looking slightly disappointed '_are the sovereigns serious sending this ...this kid to protect Davis they should have sent Agumon, or Gatomon heck I'd have settled with Gomamon he's not as annoying as this guy...wow who would of thought a Digimon more annoying than Gomamon'_ thought tai

"a pole named after it oh god I love this little guy" Davis said scratching Demi-Veemon behind the ears

"oh thanks Davis...yeah keep scratching there that feels great" said Demi-Veemon enjoying his ear scratch

"wow Tai he's just like you and Agumon" said Sora "so silly"

"hey me and Agumon aren't silly" said Tai

"Agumon...he's your Digimon right" asked Darius

"Kari what did I tell you" said Tai

"he overheard Agumon on the computer and by the way what happened today anyway you never told me" said Kari

"oh alright I'll tell you..come on take a seat on the bed" said Tai

The children did as they were told and sat on the bed.

"Oh boy a story I love stories...I've haven't heard a bed time story in a while ...well actually I've never heard a bed time story I guess" said Demi-Veemon

"well there's a first for everything" said Sora chuckling as she entered the room then climbed into Tai's bed up top

"alright I guess we should begin with Highton View Terrace" said Tai

Tai explained the adventures of the Digidestined to Davis explaining File island, thenserver island, the crests and the battle with Etemon and how they were all separated once again. How they came back home to fight Myotismon. Then he explained Warp Digivolution and how crucial it was to defeating Myotismon. Tai explained their adventures once they got back to the digital world and how they defeated each of the dark masters one by one and the final battle inbetween the digital world and the real world with Appoycyltimon. Finally Tai explained what happened that Day with Diaboramon.

By the end of it all Kari and Davis had both laid down and were fast asleep. Kari and Davis believe it or not were holding hands and demi-veemon was resting in-between the two digidestined children. It was the cutest thing in Sora's head while in Tai's head he thought it to be wrong for some boy to be sleeping beside his sister.

"that little punk" mumbled Tai

"relax their just kids and besides I think it's cute" said Sora

"of course you would" said tai

"hey don't be like that...Tai" said Sora

"what " said tai

"come to bed" said Sora patting the top mattress

"but Sora I thought I'd sleep on the couch and you'd take my bed" said Tai very nervously

"oh come on tai it'll be like our sleepovers we had when we were younger" said Sora grinning very deviously

"um...what if my mom comes in and ..well you know my mom...what if my dad comes in then we'll be in real trouble and.."

Tai was cut off by Sora forcefully grabbing him by the collar and with one arm pulled him onto the mattress. Tai was very surprised at Sora's strength but then again she was a very determined and stubborn girl sometimes. That must be one of the reasons why he likes her so much that and she was always the one person Tai could trust with any secret.

"why Sora...your really strong" said Tai

"well how else was I supposed to get you up here" said Sora grinning once again

"well...thanks" said Tai

"don't mention it" said Sora resting her head on Tai's chest listening to his heart beat "Tai...do you think that Demi-Veemon being here is a bad thing"

"yeah I do" Said tai sighing " the last time a digi egg came out of a computer in a digidesitned home the night ended with an entire city district getting trashed"

"if there's a fight I'm not leaving without you ...you understand we're all getting out..you maybe the digidesitned of courage but I'm not going to lose you because you feel obligated to do something stupid" said Sora even though she knew that he'd never agree with her

"I...I can't promise that Sora...if I had to sacrifice myself to save you and my family then I would do I in a heartbeat" said Tai

"I know ...I just don't want you to die..so if you have to do something stupid try and survive okay" said Sora

"I will Sora...nothing could keep me from you not even Appopocylmon could keep me from you" said Tai "now go to sleep it's already late"

"okay and Tai" said Sora looking up

"what" said Tai

Sora leaned in and kissed Tai on the lips for 5 seconds then pulled away and returned to her resting position on his chest "I told you if you talked to me you get a kiss" said Sora giggling

Tai's face instantly blushed from the sheer joy of her kiss

"this is perfect" said Tai

"it is ...goodnight Tai" said Sora yawning

"goodnight Sora sleep dreams and don't worry about the boogeymon because I'm right here with you" said Tai

"my knight in shining armour" said Sora in a playful tone

Soon Tai and Sora were fast asleep when Mrs. Kamiya opened the door and saw the sleeping "couples". Mrs. Kamiya mind was filled with thoughts of grandchildren and couldn't wait to tell her housebound about the unfolding events. She entered the room and covered both couples with a blanket of their own. Tai had wrapped one arm around Sora just and Kari and Davis were still holding each other's hands. Demi-Veemom must have been dreaming about running because he kept on moving his legs as his he were running. Mrs. Kamiya soon left the room to clean up the many dishes from supper.

"what's going on Mrs. Kamiya" said Izzy entering the apartment once more

"oh just witnessed the beginning of two beautiful romances" said Mrs. Kamiya

"wait Davis and Kari are a couple now" said Izzy looking surprised

"yeah they just don't know it yet...so couldn't escape" said Mrs. Kamiya

"no I got caught trying to climb down a fire escape" said Izzy

"well you're lucky they didn't shot you" said Mrs. Kamiya "go sleep on the couch in the office Izzy theirs pillows and blankets in the closet"

"alright good night Mrs. Kamiya" said Izzy turning back into the office to get some sleep

...

Later that night the sun was officially set and had been for several hours. The power kept on going on and off an everything electrical was going crazy so all the radios, TV's and telephones were not working. The soldiers were forced to resort to spot lights so they could properly observe the district. A dark mist began to roll in around the district literally cutting it off form the rest of the city. Agent Akira was sitting in his SUV informing his superiors of the situation

"there's a few people of interests but their most likely not involved with the missile sir " said agent Akira

"do not presume anything until the background checks are completed …and agent Akira the Americans will be arriving noon tomorrow so be there to meet them" said Akira's superior

"yes sir" agent Akira he looked out his window and noticed something had appeared in the sky " sir I'm going to call you back" hanging up his phone

Sora woke up a light had been shining through the window no doubt from one of the soldiers spot lights. Even though it was only for a few seconds it was enough to wake her up.

_'darn'it now how am I supposed to get back to sleep' _ thought Sora noticed the lights were pointing upward in the sky

"what the" said Sora

Sora crawled out of Tai's embrace making her blush she how close he and her were while they were sleeping. Sora dropped to the floor like a cat landing on both feet making no sound. Sora walked to the window and was shocked by what she had seen. So shocked that she screamed waking everyone up. Kari and Davis both shot up from where they were sleeping and seeing that they were holding hands instantly their faces turned red.

"come on Sora it's late let us sleep" said Kari

"Tai there's something you have to see" said Sora getting impatient

"what is it Sora" said Tai sounding just as impatient

"look out your window" said Sora

"huh" said tai looking confused

"what is it" said Davis getting out of bed

Davis got to his feet holding demi-Veemon on his shoulder. He walked to the window and opened the blinds. It was dark, very dark, darker than usual. There should have been light reflecting off the moon but there was no moon in the sky neither were there any clouds. Not only that the entire district was literally cut off from the rest of the city by some sort of force felid.

The soldiers were all assembling on the streets several soldiers began to mount the turrets on the Hummers. Snipers on the roof began aiming their weapons upwards in the sky and people were gathering on their balconies looking up. Agents were walking amongst the soldiers order them to point their weapons at the sky.

"what are they looking at " said Davis

Davis then looked up and saw it he saw a big black digital Digi egg "wow there's a Digi egg in the sky" said Davis

"what no way" said Tai rushing to the window. Tai stopped and saw what avis say. there was no doubt it was a Digi egg

"he's right...alright that's it we're leaving everyone stay together" said Tai. "MOM ...MOM we got to go"

Tai lead the group out of the room. Izzy soon left the computer room and joined up with the group. Mrs. Kamiya left the kitchen still wearing her apron looking confused.

"Tai what is it" said Mrs. Kamiya

"mom we have to leave this place is going to look like Highton view terrace did 4 years ago and we're right in the middle of it" said Tai

"oh no" said Mrs. Kamiya dropping her apron "okay Tai how do we get out of here"

"alright ...we go down the staircase it's to risky to use the elevator...then once we get to the bottom we have to get to the underground subway and use the tunnels to get out of the district" said Tai

"Sounds like a plan Tai" said Izzy

"alrightI'll go first, mom you stay behindme, Izzy stay behind my mom Kari, Davis you guys take the rear and Sora" said Tai

"what Tai" said Sora

" if something goes bad I want you to take Davis, Kari my mom and Izzy and lead them out of here" said Tai

"I promise I'll look after them" said Sora

"what about me I want to help we are the only men here it's our responsibility to protect the women and children" said Izzy

"hey what about me I'm a man" said Davis jumping up and down

"yeah Davis is a man" said demi-Veemon

"you're not a man till you hit puberty Davis now let's go" said Tai

" who's this puberty I'll kick his butt " davits said jumping around with his fists raised " I'll take him down..with a left and a right then a left right right left"

Everyone except Kari she didn't get what puberty is or who it was

Tai rubbed the back of his head " um puberty isn't a person its um ..."

" it's changes to the body that occur between the ages of 12-18 where the body develops..in Kari's case she will develop for example brea...:"

" SHUT UP IZZY " tai shouts stepping on Izzy's foot really hard

" ouch tia that hurt " izzy said holding his foot

" um what is puberty" Demi-Veemon asked

" not now" Tai said walking forward " everyone stick together"

Tai was the first out the door leading the group down the hall. They turned a corner and Tai saw a group of soldiers guarding the stair case. Tai helped out his hand stopping the people behind him.

"what is it Tai" asked Izzy

"there's a group of soldiers at the end of the hall" said Tai

"well now what Tai you may be strong but your just a kid and I'm a nerd we can't fight government soldiers" said Izzy "maybe if we can double back we can..."

"not a problem I can handle this" said Demi-Veemon jumping out of Davis arms

"Demi-Veemon ..Digivolve to...Veemon"

"well now that's more like it...don't worry I'll take carry of those soldier's" said Veemon

Veemon ran out from behind the corner and charged at the soldiers

"V- Head butt" shouted Veemon knocking the soldiers into the wall unconscious

"told ya I could do it" said Veemon grinning

"yeah you're the mon Veemon" said Davis running up to his friend

"gee thanks Davis" said Veemon rubbing the back of his head

"high five" said Davis

"yeah ...what's a high five" said Veemon looking confused

"like this...raise your hand...and I'll raise mine then we hit them together" said Davis

"okay" said Veemon raising his hand and smacking Davis's hand really hard

"ouch..not so hard next time buddy" said Davis clutching his painful hand

The other Digidestined children began to laugh uncontrollably.

"oh man just like Tai and Agumon" said Izzy

"what's that supposed to mean" said Davis

"your right he is a lot like Tai" said Mrs. Kamiya

"um excuse me guys shouldn't we be going before they wake up" said Veemon

"he's right come on" said Tai taking the lead once more

Tai lad the group down the staircase where they had a better view of the unfolding scene below in the streets. The soldiers were all mobilizing setting up barricades and Turrets they were preparing for a fight. The dark Digi egg began to shake and crack in the sky. The began to break and crack until it opened.

"No...no it's not possible" said Tai recognizing the emerging Digimon

"what is it tai" asked Kari

"it's him...its him and we have no Digimon strong enough to take him down" said Sora

"I wish our Digimon were here then we would have a chance" said Izzy shivering

"who is it" asked Davis

"Devimon" said Tai

End Chapter

...

A/N: well there is chapter two I hope your enjoying it and please R/R. still haven't been able to write more then a page and a half of my other story so i guess I'm goanna try it again if not I'll write another chapter of this story. please let me know how it is if I'm doing a good job or if I'm sucking...um constructive criticism please all flamers will be feed to Devimon.


End file.
